Spider-Man
|image1= |caption1=''With great power, comes great responsibility.'' |row1=Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions LEGO Disney Infinity |row2=PlayStation |row3=Josh Keaton (Primary) Tobey Maguire (Raimi Trilogy) Andrew Garfield (Amazing) Tom Holland (MCU) James Arnold Taylor (LEGO) Drake Bell (Ultimate) Christopher Daniel Barnes (Noir) Dan Gilvezan (2099) |row4=Marvel |row5=''Amazing Fantasy #15'' |row6=Comics }}Spider-Man is the titular protagonist from the Spider-Man series, the official mascot of Marvel, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Spider-Man's Legacy Official Media: * Amazing Fantasy #15 * The Amazing Spider-Man (Comics) * Spider-Man (PS1) * Spider-Man: The Movie (Game) * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe * Ultimate Spider-Man (Game) * Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects * Marvel Ultimate Alliance * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Spider-Man: Edge of Time * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds * Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 * The Amazing Spider-Man '' * ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * Disney Infinity 2.0 * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Spider-Man (PS4) Unofficial/Non-Canon: * LEGO Spider-Man: The Video Game * Marvel vs DC Comics: Worlds Asunder * Soul Calibur V Story Role Spider-Man's story is set after Spider-Man (PS4), though his appearances from comics, games, and films are also included. Rivals: Name: Batman, TBA Reason: VS Batman: TBA Connection: Batman: Batman and Spider-Man are currently the flagship characters of DC and Marvel Comics, respectively, the two most prominent comic book publishers in North America. Both characters are highly intelligent and highly capable heroes who are proficient in science, deduction, martial arts, and technology. It said about both of them that if they are given enough time to prepare they cake take down any threat. Both have served as members on their companies most prominent superhero team, the Justice League for DC and the Avengers for Marvel, and while both are considers high profile superheroes they both primarily fight street-level crime. They also have what are probably the two most well known rogues galleries in comic book history. Current Status: TBA Spider-Man Moveset Spider-Man would be a zoning character, using his skill to establish space between himself and his opponent, while keeping the opponent where he wants them. With his versatile kit of ranged and close combat attacks, as well as the ability to snare his opponent in a web and quickly close the distance with his web-slinging abilities, he could be used as a hyper aggressive striker or a cautious attacker. And above all, he would be a blast to play, flipping around the battlefield and using his webs and spider sense to keep his opponent guessing. This moveset applies to both his LEGO and Spider-Man Variations. Normal Combos * Neutral - Way of the Spider: Spider-Man will do two punches, then a jumping back kick. Attacking while in the air, Spider-Man does a front flip kick that arcs in a complete circle. * Forward/Backward - Web Shield/Crawler Assault: If Spider-Man moves at a normal pace, he will quickly webs up a nice shield, which will block projectiles. If Spider-Man is dashing forward, he will unleash a furry of berserker punches and flips before finally kicking the opponent away. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Spider-Man do a forward aerial punch. Moving backward and attacking will make Spider-Man do a solid aerial back straight-kick. * Upward - Spider Sting: Spider-Man does an spinning uppercut similar to Ryu's Shoryuken. If using this in the air, Spider-Man does a solid aerial high kick. * Downward - Web Shot: Spider-Man shoots webs at the ground in front of him, leaving behind a webbed floor that remains there for a moment. If it connects with any enemy or an opponent steps on the webs, they will be snared for a brief moment, unable to move for a second. While in the air, Spider-Man does a two-handed downward strike with his fists webbed together. Smash Attacks * Side - Web Fist: Spider-Man uses one of his web shooters to encase his hand in a web, adding some extra power to his punch. The longer you hold the move the stronger his punch will be. * Up - Kick Up: Spider-Man flips backwards into a handstand and kicks up with both legs, launching the opponent into the air. * Down - Sweep Kick: Spider-Man does a sweep kick, tripping opponents. Special Moves * Neutral - Web Ball: Spider-Man shoots out a web ball projectile that has a slight knockback when it hits an opponent. If the player charges the move, Spider-Man will shoot a larger web ball with both hands, which cocoons the enemy in a web if it hits. * Back/Forward - Web Catapult: Spider-Man shoots two web lines to the ground, slowly pulling himself back as far as possible. When released he catapults himself forward, becoming a human missile as he kicks any enemy he collides with. If used in the air he instead shoots two web lines to the ground, and catapults himself angled downward. * Upward - Web Swing: Spider-Man shoots a web line straight up into the air and pull down on it, launching himself up into the sky. If it connects with an opponent that is above them, he will swing up to the attached enemy and strike them. * Downward - Spider-Sense: The lines appears above Spider-Man's head for a couple of seconds. If he is struck by any opponent during this time frame, he dodges the move and strikes back. Supers * Ultimate Web Throw: Spider-Man leaps backward into the air, and then fires a giant triangular web. If the web connects, it ensnares the opponent and he swings them around in overhead circles several times before finally slamming the opponent into the ground. * Maximum Spider: Spider-Man would leap up and emit a large web around his position. Anyone caught inside the web would be struck by rapid attacks as Spider-Man flies around the area repeatedly attacking anyone that's entwined. Upon ending, everyone hit would go flying in all directions. Taunts * Up: Spider-Man whips out a camera and snaps a quick picture. He follows up with "Triple J is gonna love this!" * Side: Spider-Man reaches out with one web shooter and says, "You're looking a little stuck.", when suddenly the web shooter malfunctions on him. He looks down at his empty shooter and says "Ahhh not again!" * Down: Spider-Man hops into a one-handed handstand, holding a cellphone to his ear with his other hand and says, "Hey MJ, you're never gonna believe who I'm here with." Animations * Character Intro: Spider-Man drops in from a web and says "Look out, here comes the Spider-Man!" * Victory Screen: Spider-Man gets out his camera saying "One for J.J." and takes a picture of himself by setting it up with his webs. * Losing Screen: Spider-Man claps while hanging on a web line upside down. * Idle Animation: Spider-Man stretches his arms outward. Shattered Dimensions Moveset Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves (Amazing) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves (Noir) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves (2099) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves (Ultimate) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'TBA:' Spider-Man... *'Shattered Dimensions:' Spider-Man... Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Disney Infinity Moveset Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Supers *'TBA:' Spider-Man... *'TBA:' Spider-Man... Taunts *TBA *TBA *TBA Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation:' Gallery Crossover DS Battle.png|Spider-Man in a battle Spider Man.png Costumes Spider-Man has several alternate costumes given his wide variety of appearances throughout history. Several Spider-Man costumes would have additional alternate costumes as color schemes, similar to characters like Cloud or Villager in Super Smash Bros. Spider-Man * Spider-Man (PS4): Spider-Man's default costume and his new appearance in Spider-Man (PlayStation 4 Game). ** Civil War (Film): Spider-Man's outfit from Captain America: Civil War. * Peter Parker: Spider-Man's civilian identity. ** Tobey Maguire: '''Peter Parker's appearance from the ''Spider-Man ''trilogy. ** '''Andrew Garfield: Peter Parker's appearance from the Amazing Spider-Man films. ** Tom Holland: Peter Parker's appearance from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ** Ultimate Comics: Peter Parker's appearance from the Ultimate Spider-Man game. ** Edge of Time: Peter Parker's appearance from Spider-Man: Edge of Time. * Spider-Man (Comics): The mainstream version of Spider-Man from games such as Marvel Nemesis, Ultimate Alliance, Web of Shadows, Marvel vs Capcom 3, and Shattered Dimensions. ** Black Suit (Comics): Spider-Man's symbiote costume from Shattered Dimensions. ** Civil War (Comics): Spider-Man wearing the Iron Spider suit designed by Tony Stark, from Ultimate Alliance. ** Scarlet Spider: Spider-Man in Ben Reilly's Scarlet Spider costume, from Ultimate Alliance. ** Nemesis: Spider-Man with a green outfit and distorted voice, from Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. * Spider-Man (Raimi Trilogy): The original film version of Spider-Man from the Spider-Man trilogy and Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. ** Black Suit Spider-Man (Raimi Trilogy): Spider-Man's black suit from Spider-Man 3. ** Wrestler Spider-Man: Spider-Man's wrestler outfit from Spider-Man. ** Alex Ross: Alex Ross' original concept for Spider-Man's movie costume. ** Battle-Damage: An unmasked Spider-Man with several tears in his costume, from Spider-Man 2. * Amazing Spider-Man (Film): The Spider-Man from the Amazing Spider-Man film. ** Amazing Spider-Man 2: Spider-Man's outfit from the second Amazing Spider-Man film. ** Vigilante: Spider-Man's vigilante outfit from The Amazing Spider-Man. ** Cross-Species: Spider-Man mutated into a humanoid spider creature, from the Amazing Spider-Man game ** Black Suit (Amazing Spider-Man): Spider-man's black suit from the Amazing Spider-Man game. Shattered Dimensions * Amazing Spider-Man (Comics): 'The mainstream Spider-Man from ''Shattered Dimensions ** 'Bombastic ''Bagman: Spider-Man wearing a Fantastic Four outfit with a paper bag over his face. ** Scarlet Spider: Spider-Man wearing Ben Reilly's outfit, from Shattered Dimensions. ** Secret War: 'Spider-Man's Secret War outfit from ''Shattered Dimensions. ** 'Captain Universe: '''Spider-Man's Cosmic outfit from ''Shattered Dimensions. * '''Spider-Man Noir: One of the alternate Spider-Men in Shattered Dimensions. ** Negative Zone: Spider-man wearing the Negative Zone suit from Shattered Dimensions ** Noir Original Concept: A red and blue version of Noir suit's original design from Shattered Dimensions ** Spider-Man 1602: Spider-Man's 1602 outfit from Shattered Dimensions ** Captain Universe: 'Noir Spider-Man's Cosmic outfit from''Shattered Dimensions * '''Spider-Man 2099: One of the alternate Spider-Men in Shattered Dimensions. ** Spider-Armor: The silver Spider-Man armor from Shattered Dimensions. ** Iron Spider: The suit given to Peter Parker by Tony Stark during the Civil War, from Shattered Dimensions ** Flipside: Spider-man's Flipside outfit from Shattered Dimensions ** Captain Universe: 2099 Spider-Man's Cosmic outfit from Shattered Dimensions. * Ultimate Spider-Man: One of the alternate Spider-Men in Shattered Dimensions. By default, he wears the Black Suit. ** Red and Blue: Spider-Man's classic outfit from Ultimate Spider-Man. ** Electro-Proof Suit: Spider-Man's outfit he wears against Electro. ** Manga-verse: Spider-Man's outfit from the Marvel manga universe. ** Captain Universe: 'Ultimate Spider-Man's Cosmic outfit from ''Shattered Dimensions **'''Spider-Carnage: The Spider-Carnage outfit from Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. LEGO * Ultimate Spider-Man: Spider-Man's primary design from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. * Black Suit: The symbiote Spider-Man from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. * Miles Morales: The other Ultimate Spider-Man, Miles Morales, from LEGO Marvel's Avengers. * Superior Spider-Man: The Superior Spider-Man from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. * Future Foundation: Spider-Man's white Future Foundation outfit from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. * Civil War: Spider-Man's outfit from Captain America: Civil War, from LEGO Marvel's Avengers. * Raimi Trilogy: Spider-man's design from the original Spider-Man film trilogy, based on his physical minifigure. * Peter Parker: Peter Parker from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. * Iron Spider: Iron Spider from LEGO Marvel's Avengers. * Scarlet Spider: Scarlet Spider from LEGO Marvel's Avengers. Disney Infinity *'Ultimate Spider-Man:' Spider-Man's appearance from the Ultimate Spider-Man TV series. **'Friend or Foe:' Spider-Man's film trilogy design from Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. **'Spectacular:' Spider-Man's design from the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. *'Black Suit:' The Black Suit Spider-Man from Disney Infinity. **'Friend or Foe:' The black suit from Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. **'Spectacular:' Spider-Man's design from the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. *'Marvel Superhero Squad:' Spider-Man's design from Hasbro's Marvel Superhero Squad toyline. **'Raimi Trilogy: '''Spider-Man's design from the original ''Spider-Man film trilogy. **'Unmasked: '''Spider-Man's design from the original ''Spider-Man film trilogy, without his mask. **'Black Suit: '''Spider-Man's design from the original ''Spider-Man film trilogy, with the black suit. **'Amazing Spider-Man: '''Spider-Man's design from the ''Amazing Spider-Man '' film. **'Iron Spider:''' Spider-Man's Iron Spider outfit from the comics. Category:Marvel Comics Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters